Quest for camelot: Ruber's revenge
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: it has been two years since Garret and Kayley saved Camelot now Kayley and Garret are married but problems a rise Rubba has been revived by the evil sorcerer Rumier and they both are back teamed up to steal the kingdom it is now a new quest for camelot
1. Chapter 1

On a rainy night a woman climbed out her back window with only a bag and a letter in

her hand trying not to step on the dress she wore she tucked the letter back in her bag, the

letter was from a man and it read:

_Dearest Kayley come back to me, I miss you much two years is far too long for us to be _

_apart, I won't force you but if you don't come to Camelot then I shall come to you, I will _

_be waiting all my love dear Kayley _

_-Garret _

Kayley could tell king Arthur's handwriting and knew he did it as a personal favor to

Garret she sighed and tucked it in her bag she was going to him two years has passed

since her mother had told her "Kayley I want you to come back to the farm with me until

you are old enough to be out on your own" Kayley had agreed but in that agreement it

meant she had to leave Garret behind. Garret protest, "Kayley please" he took her hands

in his, "please Kayley…don't go" he said breathlessly Kayley kissed him softly, "Garret

please don't make this harder on me please," she wept bitterly he reached his hand up and

wiped her tears, "Kayley. Love I am sorry I don't mean to make the burden you carry

heavier" Kayley closed her brown eyes as warm tears slid onto Garrets fingers, he pulled

her to him, "Kayley you're a fighter be safe love" Kayley ran to her mother Lady Juliana,

"mother why can't you let me be on my own from now on I am old enough!" she said her

mother sighed, "Kayley please we have discussed this please don't argue dear" Kayley

looked at her mother and sighed, Lady Juliana thanked Arthur and took her seat in the

wagon, "Come on Kayley" she said Kayley looked at Garret, "bye" she breathed through

tears her just nodded and kissed her forehead, "return to me love" promising to write him

she watched through the back of the wagon Garret stood by the gates Kayley though she

saw a tear run down his narrow stern face. Both were heartbroken in the end. Just as

Garret learned to trust her Kayley couldn't stop the tears flowing down her now pale face,

as the wagon pulled out of the gates she waved to Garret he stood there with an absent

look on his face, Kayley sighed as the gates closed leaving her love and her heart inside.

Thunder and lighting crashed as she hitched a horse in gear, a woman in an over

coat came outside a farm house door, "Kayley get inside would you" Juliana called

Kayley sighed "Mother I am going to see and stay with Garret, I can't live all my life like

this!" Juliana sighed, "but Kayley"

"Mother it's been two years since we saved Camelot and I haven't Garret since" Juliana

sighed, "Kayley" Kayley shook her head "mother I am now nineteen, I am not a baby

anymore" she mounted the horse as the rain poured down on her leaving before her

mother could protest "I love you mother. Ya" she said and the horse galloped away, "I'll

write you I promise" she called Juliana sighed, "be safe child" Kayley was off on her way

to meet Garret and her new home Kayley closed her eyes and pictured her self in

Camelot how she could see it now like her father she lived for the thrills, also seeing

Garret helped a lot, as the ride to Camelot got shorter with each day her heart got jumpier

and jumpier finally she could see the gates of Camelot and with seeing Camelot meant

seeing Garret, she tried to steady her breaths but it was no use she was too excited. She

remembered Two years ago when she left Garret and Camelot for what she thought was

forever, with every day that passed after that she had been dull and she felt so out of

place but as she approached the gates she felt her spark and heart coming back to her in

spurts.

Approaching the gates the knights smiled and lowered the bridge Kayley rode on to it and

into Camelot, it looked so comforting and safe thought the rain didn't cease it was a light

mist now Kayley got off her horse and went to the stable where she hitched her there,

Kayley looked around she didn't see Garret, walking towards the castle she opened the

big doors and stepped inside, it was warm and toasty as a fire roared, she could hear the

sounds of her shoes on the stone floors, her blue dress was sewn only a few days ago and

it still looked decent she wondered where everyone was, as she got closer to the room

where the round table was she heard voices, King Arthur's a few other and, Garret's she

smiled "Well I think that covers those matters were done for the day I shall see you all

again" she heard chairs scoot back and men getting up Kayley made sure she was

presentable within a few seconds holding her breath the doors opened she couldn't breath

she could scarcely think about anything but Garret at the moment, suddenly she saw him

he was all alone in the room he picked up his staff as she walked slowly to him, he turned

for he knew someone was behind him, "hello?" he said Kayley smiled, "hello Garret" he

turned to face her and…………….

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Kayley ran into Garret's waiting arms, "O' gosh Kayley" he picked her up and held her for a few moments Kayley

kissed him with a tender longing, "Garret" tears welled in her eyes "I missed you so much" Garret kissed her forehead,

"Kayley Shhhh it's just you and me now. I don't want to be ever apart from you again love. I would miss you so much

Kayley" he got down on one knee to her, "Kayley will you do me the honor of being my wife?" a little box was

wrapped neatly, "I wrapped it myself" he said Kayley knew it must have taken him some time, tearing open the

package she saw a little diamond in a tiny golden band, Kayley gasped, "Garret of course I will marry you!" Garret slid

the ring on her hand they heard cheers and saw all the knights and Arthur standing in the doorway Kayley wiped her

tears and smiled, Arthur smiled, "when is the wedding?" he asked Kayley shrugged, "I just got here" Arthur

smiled, "purity" is all he said for the moment Kayley blushed and Arthur laughed, "do want to get married as soon as

possible" he asked the couple, Kayley looked at Garret and Garret looked at Kayley, "the sooner the better" they said

Arthur laughed, "how do you feel about in three days?" they nodded, "alright we like it" Arthur took Kayley's hands,

"come on Kayley I shall show you to your room" Kayley waved good bye to Garret, he nodded, "bye Garret" Garret

sighed and leaned against the round table, "she really is beautiful" one of the knights said Garret nodded, "I believe she

is" the knight nudged him, "wait till you marry her" Garret nodded, "wait till you see your first child" Garret sighed,

"I'll bet it will have its mother's beauty" the knight slapped him on the back, "well I have a wife and kids at home,

every time you are away you miss them" Garret nodded, "I am glad that I serve the king though I don't lady Juliana is

singing my praises" the knight gave a hearty laugh, "stole her away eh?" Garret chuckled, "no, she wanted to come

here but having a child run away with a guy isn't exactly what you want for your little girl " the knight nodded, "I

remember when sir Lionel used to be alive oh he would be so proud that Kayley ended up with you" Garret smiled, "I

hope so, he was a great man, Sir Lionel" the knight laughed, "and you are right I wouldn't want my girls to be running

off but I can see why she did what she did" Garret nodded, "why?"

"Well because ever since Juliana lose her husband Kayley was all she had and what else does she have besides

Kayley" Garret nodded, "but I wanted Kayley and I gave her the choice I would have stayed nearer to her if she said

the word" The knight nodded, "me and Lady Marine" he said naming his wife, "me and her when we were young did

the same thing. We found that later we should have invited her mother but when all was said I knew that within the

wrong choice we made a right one, I shall tell you another thing you should have married Kayley a long time ago like

after you saved Camelot it would have been easier on you both these past two years I might say both of you have a lot

to learn and both of you are starting new adventures beginning at sun rise on that third day you both will be married

and then what?"

Kayley came back to the round table her hair was pinned and her dress was dried, "Garret" she said, he kissed her long

deep and sweet Kayley smiled against his lips, Arthur and his knights 'Awwwed' Garret knew his rightful spot as not

as a knight and not a farmer or anything like that it was to be a lover and protector of Kayley and that's how it would

stay.

"Garret should I write my mother and tell her about this?" Garret put his forehead to her's "sure my dear" Kayley wrote

the letter, within a few days a reply came,

_Kayley I am so sorry your mother has fallen ill and will not be able to make the journey but she sends her full _

_blessings and told me to tell you: Kayley you are starting a new life a new chapter a new adventure, your father is _

_smiling down on you my dear, and Garret I know that you have made the right choice in my daughter, please take care _

_of her, I send you both with great wishes. Please take care, be safe Kayley I love you._

Kayley sighed as Garret came in, "What could be the matter?" Kayley read him the letter, "all we can do is pray for

her heath" Kayley kissed him.

As the sun rose on the third morning Garret and Kayley were ready both in separate rooms they prepared for their

wedding.

Finally it started, Kayley entered in a white dress and veil into the gleaming sunlight, when she reached king Arthur he

smiled, "Dearly beloved we gather here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony" he started, soon

they got closer to the end of the ceremony, "I Garret with this ring proclaim my love and affection"

"I Garret with this ring proclaim my love and affection"

"to you Kayley I promise to be faithful till my days end"

"to you Kayley I promise to be faithful till my days end" he slid the ring on her finger

"I Kayley with this ring proclaim my love and affection"

"I Kayley with this ring proclaim my love and affection"

"To you Garret promising to be faithful till all my days end "

"To you Garret promising to be faithful till all my days end "

"do you Garret take Kayley to be your wife?"

"I do" he said, "And do you Kayley take Garret to be your husband?" Kayley took in a breath, "I do"

"Then I now produce you man and wife you may kiss your bride" Garret pulled Kayley into his arms and sweetly

kissed her lips she kissed him with the same amount of passion. The celebration began. Music played and people

danced, "So, how does it feel to be a married woman?" Garret pulled her in close, "Well-" before she answered a

strange swooping noise came then suddenly a griffin swooped in Garret cover Kayley as rubbish fell, the griffin

grabbed Excalibur from Arthur who yet out a yell and swooped off "Ayden you know what to do" Ayden flew off and

in the distance Kayley heard the griffin sequel in pain and something falling and the forbidden forest cries Ayden

returned, "Garret Kayley go after the sword, Rubba has been revived help us all" cried Arthur, Garret smiled at his

wife, "lets go" he said, Garret put his cloths on in the castle and met Kayley outside the halls, "just like old times

honey" Kayley ran outside the castle, "well we have to go through dragon country and then through the forbidden

forest" Kayley smiled and raced out of the castle just like old times.

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: back through the forbidden forest**

"Garret" Kayley couldn't see though the darkness of the forest; a hand took her's "Shh,

I'll be your eyes" Kayley closed her eyes and let Garret lead her, "Garret?"

"Yes?"

"How far back are we?" she couldn't see but she was sure a smile lit his face, "were

traveling backward to re-trace the griffin's flight" a twig snapped, Kayley went to open

her mouth but gently a hand clasped over her mouth, "Shhhh" Garret said, he crept from

the bushes hand in hand with Kayley, "Garret I see torches" Garret put his arms around

her waist as they looked on from the bushes, "what's going on" he whispered in her ear

Kayley shook the tingle she felt down her spine, "Rubba and a man, with the griffin"

"Excalibur's where?" Rubba yelled, "Toward dragon country I suppose" Rubba shook his

head, "stupid pet were a few miles from dragon country!"

"Lady Juliana and the rest of the men are a few days from Camelot Rubba, be patient

we'll find the sword and then Camelot will be under a new rule" both men cackled,

Kayley and Garret snuck away, "Dragon country" both said quietly, Devin and Cornwall

came to mind both silently chuckled. Off to dragon country they go, besides now that

they had a general idea of where the sword is they could run in that direction. Kayley

grabbed Garret's hand and pushed silently through the under brush north toward dragon

country, soon a pungent smell invaded their nostrils, "were now officially in Dragon

country" Kayley looked at her husband, " so sure of yourself now are we?" Garret closed

his eyes and chuckled, "I got the nose of a blood hound"

"of eighty years" Kayley said, "what was that dear?" Kayley smiled "nothing, absolutely

nothing" climbing up the enormous bones Garret landed softly, catching Kayley in his

arms he set her down, "come on love" he took her hand, "Garret, the swords not here"

Garret smiled, "figured as much, must be further up through the forest"

"I am not you are!"

"Excuse me! I believe it is you"

"Devin" Garret turned to Kayley, "Cornwall" with a smile on their faces they walked

towards the arguing voices. There they were, sitting against the wall arguing. Kayley

adjusted her bun, "Devin, Cornwall" both turned, "Garret, Kayley!" both started talking

all at once, "when you going to marry her" the question came from Devin, Garret laughed

and put his arm around Kayley, "well……I already married her, just yesterday" Devin

and Cornwall smiled, "what are you doing way out here?" Garret explained in quick

words, "We're going after it" Devin and Cornwall stood up, "us to, we're in this with

you" Garret nodded, "alright lets get going"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I need a vote here and now, please….i am wondering vote here, how many of you want a love scean between Kayley and Garret, it's the consummation of the marriage if you guys don't want it I can skip it and be just dandy but if you guys would like it then please tell me okay on with this chapter.

"So" Kayley shrugged in an answer to Devin's attempt at convocation, "Rumier"

Kayley cocked her head, "what?" Garret nodded, "the man who revived Ruber" Kayley

sighed, "hold on a moment Garret" he stopped. "How do you know?" Garret chuckled,

"Rumier, is Merlin's teacher, back when Arthur was just a boy and was starting out as

king Rumier was the sorcerer once Merlin was no longer in need of a teacher Arthur

banished him, for reasons unexplained it is said he wanted to be king, and rule but I am

not quite sure, maybe it was for something else my point is Rumier swore to Arthur that

he'd take his revenge for the banishment, he said he didn't deserve what was dealt to him

because he had been so loyal to the king and both you and me Kayley know king Arthur

and we both know he is a just and loyal king he tends to the people not himself so you see

in Reviving Ruber Rumier has an another man on his side and he is getting his revenge

all in one" Devin and Cornwall looked at each other, "so your saying Ruber is back?"

Kayley nodded, "it's a long story" Garret smiled and took her hand, "we have a lot of ground to cover if we want to stay ahead, personally I think they are on to us"

"So what happened to you both while we were away from Camelot?" Kayley began,

"well my mother took me back to the farm to stay with her until she saw fit I was old

enough" Kayley paused, "oh my mother, I hope Ruber don't try to hurt her" Garret gave

her hand a gentle squeeze, "I'm sure your mothers not part of his scheme, and if she is-"

he looked at Devin and Cornwall, "once we reach the forbidden forest again you guys

turn back and find out what of Kayley's mother" Kayley hugged Garret, "thank you" she

threw her arms around Cornwall and Devin, "will you go back for her and stay with her if

she's there?" Devin nodded, "of course we will anything for Camelot and you guys"

Cornwall smiled, "while were walking please continue with the story of you both"

Kayley started again.

Sorry its short but its an update, please review and tell me


End file.
